Lua: mitologia
Nome Na mitologia romana, Lua era o nome de uma deusa a quem os soldados ofereciam, em sacrifício, as armas capturadas do inimigo. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lua_%28mitologia%29 Representações O MITO DA LUA ... A Lua é a mulher do Sol, sua filha ou sua irmã, conforme os mitos. É a Grande Mãe que nutre e dá forma à semente. A semente divina, plantada pelo pai Sol é o homem, Horus, Krishna ou Cristo. ... http://vanessatuleski.com.br/v2/aprenda-sobre-astrologia/mitologia-dez-planetas/o-mito-da-lua/ Mitos Lunares ... Deusas de grande importância foram personificadas pela Lua: Selene, Ártemis e Hécate a trindade grega que representa a Lua em suas fases. Cada uma delas carrega consigo em maior ou menor grau a instabilidade da Lua, e a sua capacidade de distribuir o bem, ou referendar sortilégios e encantamentos dispensados aos mortais pelos magos e feiticeiros. ... http://www.uranometrianova.pro.br/historia/Mitos/lua/mitoslunares.htm Mitologia egípcia O MITO DA LUA ... No Egito a Lua é Ísis, a Mãe da Terra. Ísis é esposa e irmã de Osíris. Sua figura mágica despertava os mortos e transformava o metal em ouro. Protegia as crianças, o parto, a agricultura. Era mãe conselheira e guardiã dos deuses. ... http://vanessatuleski.com.br/v2/aprenda-sobre-astrologia/mitologia-dez-planetas/o-mito-da-lua/ Planetas e Mitos ... No Egito é representada pela deusa Ísis, senhora da magia e da cura. Entre os povos antigos, o Sol e a Lua eram adorados como deuses, já que eram fontes supremas da energia que fluía para a terra. O período da Lua Nova era sagrado, pois o Deus Sol e a Deusa Lua eram um só. Envolvida pela luz do Sol, a Lua ficava carregada de poder vital. Na medida em que a Lua crescia, ela gradualmente refletia e distribuía a luz do Sol para a terra, marcando o período fértil e destinado ao crescimento. ... http://www.olhosdebastet.com.br/textos/Planetas%20e%20Mitos.htm Ísis esposa de Osíris, filha de Rá, irmã de Osíris, Néftis e Set, e mãe de Hórus, Ísis é deusa que representa a lua e é protetora da natureza. http://allofthemitology.blogspot.com.br/2008/03/sis-deusa-da-lua-e-da-natureza.html Mitologia mesopotâmica Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Entre os povos da Mesopotâmia, ela era a deusa Sin, que mais tarde foi substituída por Ishtar, na Babilônia. ... ... entre os babilônios, “sabattu” era o dia de Lua Cheia, quando a deusa Ishtar ficava menstruada e, indisposta, precisava se recolher. Todos deviam, então, aproveitar o dia para “descansar o coração”. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Ishtar (DIŠTAR DINGIR INANNA ������) é a deusa dos acádios ou Nammu, dos antecessores sumérios, cognata da deusa Asterote dos filisteus, de Isis dos egípcios, Inanna dos sumérios e da Astarte dos fenícios. Mais tarde esta deusa foi assumida também na Mitologia Nórdica como Easter - a deusa da fertilidade e da primavera. É irmã gêmea de Shamash e filha do importante deus Lua - Sin, e é representada pelo planeta Vênus. Considerado uma das maravilhas do mundo, o Portão de Ishtar da Babilônia, foi transportado para um museu na Europa, o Museu Pergamon de Berlim. Uma réplica foi construída no Iraque. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ishtar Ishtar Ishtar para os semitas orientais, o nome de Astarte (ou Afrodite) foi também dado pelos Gregos a esta divindade. Era equivalente à deusa do Céu Inanna da Suméria, filha de Nanna e Ningal e irmã de Utu. Tinha uma infinidade de nomes que dependiam dos povos que a veneravam como Ashratum na Babilónia, Ishhara, Irnini, e Astarteia e Astoreth na mitologia da Mesopotâmia. Asherah, Ashtaroth ou Ashtoreth é a deusa do amor, das plantas e da fertilidade de Canaã, sendo associada aos oceanos e à Lua. Não tem companheiro pois ama a sua liberdade e é belíssima. Por estas razões era considerada protetora da prostituição sagrada que se praticava nos templos que lhe eram dedicados. Era a Grande Deusa Mãe semita, representada nua segurando serpentes ou flores de loto, ou com as mãos nos seios. Também podia aparecer a amamentar uma criança. Tomou o lugar do deus Athar, sendo a deusa da Estrela da Tarde ou Vénus. Aparece com símbolos como um quarto crescente de lua que usa no cabelo, uma ovelha ou uma pomba. Com o nome de Astarte aparece também a deusa da Guerra, filha de Rá, na mitologia do Antigo Egito e com o de Ashirat a deusa da Fecundidade da Fenícia, cujo culto orgiástico era condenado pelos patriarcas israelitas, tendo o profeta Samuel mandado derrubar a sua estátua aos Judeus. Adquiriu da deusa virgem Anat uma característica guerreira, sendo representada com barba, armas, e nua com um pé sobre um leão. Mas cerca de dois mil anos a. C. ainda estava associada somente ao culto de Baal. O nome primitivo desta divindade na Fenícia, procedente de Sídon, era Astaroth. A sua forma começou por ser cónica, passando para a de uma vaca e finalmente a de uma mulher. Com o nome de Astaroth havia também um ser demoníaco e repelente casado com a diaba Astarte. Como Ishtar, Ereshkigal ou Ininna, adorada pelos assírios, era irmã de Shamash (deus do Sol) e a segunda mulher de Anu, sendo filha de Ningal e de Sin, deus da Lua (aparece também como filha de Anu, deus do Ar e de Antum). Foi amante de Tammuz, deus agricultor, e tentou trazê-lo do inferno quando morreu. Ofereceu a Gilgamesh honras e riquezas se se tornasse seu amante e marido, coisa que ele recusou por ela ter morto ou ferido os seus anteriores amantes. Ela pede então a Anu para mandar o Touro do Céu matar Gilgamesh. Mas Gilgamesh e Enkidu matam-no e levam-lhe o corpo, insultando-a. Ela manda como vingança uma doença que mata Enkidu. Era representada normalmente com um arco e um porta-flechas. Tinha como símbolo uma estrela de seis ou oito pontas, sendo-lhe atribuídos a estrela Sirius e o planeta Vénus. http://www.infopedia.pt/$ishtar;jsessionid=gz+DbXUSQ1Sv+OGKYnC66w__ Ishtar, a rainha do céu Amplamente cultuada na antiguidade, conhecida sob vários nomes e títulos em diferentes países, Ishtar era uma deusa lunar, uma das manifestações de Magna Dea, a Grande Mãe do Oriente e uma versão mais tardia e complexa da deusa suméria Inanna. Foi venerada como Astarte em Canaã, Star na Mesopotâmia, Astar e Star na Arábia, Estar na Abissínia, Stargatis na Síria, Astarte na Grécia. No Egito sua equivalente era Ísis, cujo culto espalhou-se até a Grécia e Roma, florescendo até os primeiros séculos da era cristã. Ishtar personificava a força criadora e destruidora da vida, representada pelas fases da Lua, crescente e a cheia que favorecem o desenvolvimento e a expansão, a minguante e a negra que enfraquecem e finalizam os ciclos anteriores. Como Deusa da fertilidade ela dava o poder de reprodução e crescimento aos campos, aos animais e aos seres humanos. Foi nesta qualidade que se tornou a Deusa do Amor, que teria descido do planeta Vênus, acompanhada de seu séqüito de sacerdotisas Ishtaritu que ensinaram aos homens a sublime arte do êxtase: sensorial e espiritual. Como rainha do céu era a regente das estrelas, pois ela mesma tinha vindo de uma estrela que brilhava no amanhecer e no entardecer e era o ponto central de seu culto. As constelações zodiacais eram conhecidas pelos antigos como o “cinturão de Ishtar” e era ela quem percorria o céu todas as noites em uma carruagem puxada por leões, controlando o movimento dos astros e as mudanças do tempo. Muitos eram os títulos que lhe foram atribuídos – “Mãe dos Deuses, A Brilhante, Criadora da Vida, Condutora da Humanidade, Guardiã das Leis e da Ordem, Luz do Céu, Senhora da Luta e da Vitória, Produtora de Sementes, Senhora das Montanhas, Rainha da Terra”. As suas representações a mostram como a mãe que segura os seios fartos, a virgem guerreira, a insinuante sedutora, a sábia conselheira, a juíza imparcial. Mas Ishtar tinha também um aspecto escuro, que surgia quando ela descia ao mundo subterrâneo e uma época de terrível depressão e desespero caia sobre a terra. Na sua ausência, nada podia ser concebido, nenhum ser podia procriar, a Natureza inteira mergulhava na inércia e inação, chorando por sua volta. Era então chamada de “Mãe Terrível, Deusa da Tempestade e da Guerra, Destruidora da vida, Senhora dos Terrores Noturnos e dos Medos”. Porém, era nessa manifestação que ela podia ensinar os mistérios, revelar as coisas ocultas, propiciar presságios e sonhos, permitir o uso da magia, o alcance da sabedoria e a compreensão dos ciclos da vida e da natureza. Em suas formas variadas e mutantes Ishtar desempenha as múltiplas possibilidades da essência feminina, sendo a personificação do princípio feminino – seja o da natureza Yin, seja o da anima. Nas celebrações de lua cheia dedicada ao seu culto (chamadas Shapattu) as mulheres da Babilônia, Suméria, Anatólia, Mesopotâmia e Levante levavam oferendas de velas, flores, perfumes, mel e vinho para seus templos, cantavam-lhe hinos, dançavam em sua homenagem e invocavam suas bênçãos para suas vidas, suas famílias e sua comunidade. http://www.teiadethea.org/?q=node/152 Ishtar - Deusa Babilônica da Lua A Deusa da Lua cujo culto foi mais disseminado na Antiguidade foi Isthar da Babilônia. Ishtar é a deusa dos acádios (pessoas que residiam na região da baixa Mesopotâmia), herança dos seus antecessores sumérios (civilização muitas vezes considerada como a mais antiga já conhecida, tendo seu início a 4 milênios a.C), cognata da deusa Isis dos egipcios, Inanna dos sumérios e da Astarte dos Gregos, ainda Easter na mitologia nórdica, além de outros nomes. Ela é a antiga divindade que representava a fertilidade, suas histórias são derivadas das histórias de Inanna da Suméria, mas seu culto floresceu na Babilônia dos Assírios, quando Ishtar era a principal divindade, e se expandiu por quase toda a Ásia. Ishtar era importante como uma Deusa mãe, Deusa da terra, Deusa do amor e da guerra. Nas antigas religiões do oriente médio, e posteriormente na Grécia, Roma, e no oeste da Ásia, Ishtar é a deusa mãe, o grande símbolo da fertilidade da terra. Ela é adorada sob vários nomes como vimos anteriormente. Isthar é a personificação da força da natureza que tanto dá quanto tira a vida. É a Deusa da fertilidade que doa o poder de reprodução e crescimento aos campos e para todos os animais, inclusive para nós seres humanos. Tornou-se Deusa do amor sexual (por ser uma Deusa da fertilidade), protetora das prostitutas e do parto. Ela é a própria lua, rainha das estrelas e do céu. Como a figura de Mãe terrível, deusa das tempestades e da guerra, era também a provedora de sonhos e presságios, da revelação e compreensão das coisas que estão escondidas, além de Deusa da magia. Isthar governa os ciclos da lua, meses do ano e ainda a fertilidade da terra, sendo assim tudo o que nasce é considerado como sua cria. Seu filho Tamuz era considerado a vegetação de toda a terra. O mito diz que ao crescer e obter virilidade ele se torna seu amante, entretanto, ano após ano, ela o condena à morte. Na época do Solstício de Verão, ele morre e vai para o submundo. Para logo depois simbolicamente ressurgir para mais um ciclo de morte e renascimento, salvo pela descida dela ao submundo restaurarando a vida de Tammuz. O mito da descida ao submundo representa a época do ano quando os suprimentos de comida estão em seu ponto mais crítico, no final do inverno. A sua morte representa o término da comida que havia sido guardada, e a sua ressurreição representa a nova colheita. A fertilidade dos campos, e o mistério que envolve as colheitas anuais, se reflete no ritual, onde a fertilidade feminina é adorada. A fertilidade é um mistério, e então as mulheres passam a representar o papel de portadoras deste mistério. Uma das conseqüências destas adoração da fertilidade como mistério é a adoção de rituais ligados ao sexo. Heródoto descreve, sobre as práticas da prostituição sagrada na antiga Babilônia, a fertilidade é um mistério e ao mesmo tempo uma obrigação "O costume babilônico mais sujo é o que compele toda mulher da terra, ao menos uma vez na sua vida, se sentar no templo de Mylitta e ter relações com algum estranho." (Mylitta era o nome Assírio para Afrodite). Mas a intenção desses ritos não era "suja" e sim religiosa, não só escravas eram compelidas a deitar-se com homens desconhecidos mas também as filhas dos mais nobres, e quando recebiam dinheiro este era considerado sagrado e nehuma mulher o recusava, não era um suborno e sim uma troca sagrada em nome da Deusa. As mulheres eram o intermédio entre a divindade e a humanidade, e era costume que moças servissem de prostitutas sagradas por longos periodos e depois fossem dadas ao casamento e ao contrário do que se pensa ninguém as desdenhava. Por dois dias, ao final do mês de maio, os romanos celebravam a Festa da Rainha do Submundo, uma celebração em honra as deusas do submundo Hécate, Cibele e Ishtar. Durante as noites de lua cheia, alegres celebrações aconteciam em seus templos. Nestes ritos as mulheres eram sacerdotisas e em seus templos recebiam amantes para expressar a sexualidade como um dom sagrado de Ishtar. Estes ritos permitiam aos humanos que comungassem com a deusa. Apesar de Isthar ser conhecida no Oriente Médio como a deusa do amor, ela era conhecida também por sua ferocidade nas batalhas e na proteção de seus seguidores. Quando neste aspecto, Isthar conduzia uma carruagem puxada por sete leões, ou sentava-se num trono ornado com leões, portando um cetro de serpente duplo e ladeada por dragões. http://fadabruxa.blogspot.com.br/2009/02/ishtar-deusa-babilonica-da-lua.html Nanna Nanna (sumério: DŠEŠ.KI, DNANNA) era o deus (dingir) sumério da Lua. Era geralmente representado com símbolos lunares (como um crescente sobre a cabeça). Era sobretudo cultuado em Ur. Na Acádia, foi adoptado como Sin ou Sinnu (acádio: Su'en, Sîn). Filho do deus Enlil e da deusa Ninlil. Quando Ereshkigal permitiu o retorno de Ninlil e Enlil para a morada do Anunnaki, pediu que Ninlil consagrasse um de seus filhos a ela. Esse filho foi Nanna que permanecia 27 dias no mundo dos vivos e depois desceia para ter com Ereshkigal e retornar ao céu. Foi assim que desposou Ningal, filha de Ereshkigal e gerou os gêmeos: Shamash e Inanna (Isthar). Embora, mais tarde, na Antiguidade Clássica a Lua fosse associada a deusas (Selena e Ártemis na Grécia; Luna e Diana em Roma), na Antiguidade Oriental era geralmente uma divindade masculina: Nanna na Suméria; Sin na Acádia; Tot e Khonsu no Egipto. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanna Sin, (Akkadian), Sumerian Nanna, in Mesopotamian religion, the god of the moon. Sin was the father of the sun god, Shamash (Sumerian: Utu), and, in some myths, of Ishtar (Sumerian: Inanna), goddess of Venus, and with them formed an astral triad of deities. Nanna, the Sumerian name for the moon god, may have originally meant only the full moon, whereas Su-en, later contracted to Sin, designated the crescent moon. At any rate, Nanna was intimately connected with the cattle herds that were the livelihood of the people in the marshes of the lower Euphrates River, where the cult developed. http://global.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/545523/Sin Nanna/Suen/Sin (god) Mesopotamian moon god. He was called Nanna in Sumerian, and Su'en or Sin in Akkadian. The earliest writings of both are roughly contemporary, and occur interchangeably. An additional name, which is only attested in literary texts, is Dilimbabbar. The true etymologies of both Nanna and Su'en remain unclear (Krebernik 1993-98b: 360-64). ... The moon god was the tutelary deity of the city of Ur. His reach and importance, however, was far greater than just a city god, the moon god is clearly one of the most important deities in the wider pantheon of Mesopotamia. http://oracc.museum.upenn.edu/amgg/listofdeities/nannasuen/ Sin Sin was the Sumerian Moon god. Sumerians were living more than three thousand years ago in Mesopotamia. Today Mesopotamia is located in the territories of the states of Iraq and Kuwait. Sin was worshipped in the city of Ur. The high priest of his temple, chosen from the royal family, was viewed as Sin's spouse. Sin was the descendant of the sky god An. His parents were the air god Enlil and the grain goddess Ninlil. Sin was depicted as a "fierce young bull, thick of horns, perfect of limbs, with a beautiful bird of blue". The Moon god had several different names that referred to different phases of the Moon. The name Sin indicated the crescent Moon, Nanna the full Moon, and Asimbabbar the beginning of each lunar cycle. ... http://www.windows2universe.org/mythology/sin_moon.html Mitologia chinesa Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Para os chineses, era Kwan-Yin ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Mitologia hindu Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... A Lua também foi adorada como um deus andrógino, que reúne características masculinas e femininas — como Shiva, o deus transformador do hinduísmo, que carrega a Lua Crescente como um de seus símbolos. Temperamental, instável e misterioso como a loucura, o satélite podia trazer fartura e saúde, ou miséria e doenças. Suas fases — Nova, Crescente, Cheia e Minguante ajudaram decisivamente para essa reputação. Para os antigos, o próprio astro parecia nascer, crescer, atingir a plenitude e desaparecer, como a barriga de uma gestante. Por isso, ela foi associada à fertilidade da terra, dos animais e das mulheres. Era a senhora absoluta dos ritmos de vida e morte. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Shiva ... A lua crescente A lua, que muda de fase constantemente, representa a ciclicidade da natureza e a renovação contínua a qual todos estamos sujeitos. Ela também representa as emoções e nossos humores que são regidos por esse astro. Usar um crescente nos cabelos simboliza que Shiva está além das emoções. Ele não é mais manipulado por seus humores como são os humanos, ele está acima das variações e mudanças, ou melhor, ele não se importa com as mudanças pois sabe que elas fazem parte do mundo manifesto. Os mestres que se iluminaram afirmam que as transformações pelas quais passamos durante a vida (nascimento e morte, o final de uma relação, mudança de emprego, etc.) não afetam nosso ser verdadeiro e, portanto, não deveríamos nos preocupar tanto com elas. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shiva Mitologia grega Na mitologia grega, Selene (do grego Σελήνη, Selênê, "lua") era a deusa da Lua. Ela é filha dos titãs Hiperião e Teia e irmã do deus do sol, Hélio e de Eos, deusa do amanhecer. Ela dirige sua carruagem lua pelos céus. Em tempos clássicos, Selene foi muitas vezes identificada com Ártemis, assim como seu irmão, Hélio, foi identificado com Apolo.1 Ambos Selene e Ártemis também foram associados com Hécate, e todos os três eram considerados como deusas lunares, embora apenas Selene fosse considerada como a personificação da própria lua. Sua equivalente romana é Luna. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selene Mitologia Grega: Selene Deusa grega que representava todas as fases da Lua, cujo nome deriva do grego selas, significando luz, claridade. Tida como filha dos titãs Hiperion e Téia e, portanto, irmã de Hélio, o sol, e de Eos, a aurora. Conta uma das lendas que os demais Titãs, movidos pela fúria da inveja, lançaram o belo e feliz Hélio, o Sol, às água do Erídano. A bela Selene, a Lua, ao tomar conhecimento do trágico destino do irmão, suicidou-se. Diante de tanto sofrimento, Téia não acreditava que o filho estivesse morto e pôs-se a procurá-lo, noites e dias seguidos, nas águas negras do Erídano, até que adormeceu fatigada e, em sonho, o Sol apareceu-lhe e pediu-lhe que não chorasse mais, pois agora ele vivia no Olimpo, ao lado de Lua, junto dos imortais. Ao acordar, ela olhou para o alto e viu seus filhos lá, iluminando tanto o sofrimento como a alegria dos mortais. Assim, todo dia, o Sol acompanha o dia, a Lua acompanha a noite, e sua irmã Eos, a Aurora, vem antes do Sol, anunciá-lo. Outra lenda fala de suas viagens através do céu em uma carruagem puxada por bois ou cavalos. http://www.dec.ufcg.edu.br/biografias/MGSelene.html Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Por não entender os fenômenos naturais, o homem buscava explicações nos astros, principalmente na Lua e no Sol. Daí surgiram os primeiros deuses e mitos.” A lista é longa. A começar pelos gregos que, não contentes com uma única deusa lunar, criaram três: Ártemis, para o Quarto Crescente, Selene, para a Lua Cheia, e Hécate, para as luas Nova e Minguante. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml O MITO DA LUA ... Entre os gregos era Selene. Foi amante de Pã, que a presenteou com um rebanho de bois brancos. Dizem que teve 50 filhas com o pastor Endimião. É representada por uma jovem percorrendo o céu num carro prateado puxado por 2 cavalos. Era uma deusa secundária que foi substituída por Diana, como Helios foi substituído por Apolo. Diana protegia o nascimento, mas era virgem. Aparece também como Hécate, que concedia prosperidade material e depois passou a presidir os encantamentos e a magia, tornando-se terrível feiticeira. Era, ainda, Proserpina, que reinava no mundo dos mortos com Plutão/Hades. http://vanessatuleski.com.br/v2/aprenda-sobre-astrologia/mitologia-dez-planetas/o-mito-da-lua/ Planetas e Mitos ... Na mitologia grega, a Lua é Selene, filha de Hipérion e de Tea, representada por uma jovem percorrendo o céu num carro prateado puxado por dois cavalos. Na verdade, várias deusas estão ligadas a Lua, cada uma personificando uma de suas fases que, como se sabe, tem diferentes características. Lua Minguante ou Nova: Hécate, a deusa da Lua negra. Lua Cheia: Ártemis Lua Crescente: Deméter ... http://www.olhosdebastet.com.br/textos/Planetas%20e%20Mitos.htm Mitologia romana Em Roma, Diana era a deusa da lua e da caça, mais conhecida como deusa pura, filha de Júpiter e de Latona, e irmã gêmea de Febo. Era muito ciosa de sua virgindade. Na mitologia romana, Diana era deusa dos animais selvagens e da caça, bem como dos animais domésticos. Filha de Júpiter e Latona, irmã gêmea de Apolo, obteve do pai permissão para não se casar e se manter sempre casta. ... Diana foi cedo identificada com a deusa grega Ártemis e depois absorveu a identificação de Artemis com Selene (Lua) e Hécate (ou Trívia), de que derivou a caracterização triformis dea ("deusa de três formas"), usada às vezes na literatura latina. O mais famoso de seus santuários ficava no bosque junto ao lago Nemi, perto de Arícia. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diana_%28mitologia%29 Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Os romanos ... chamavam a Lua de Diana, protetora da caça e da noite. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml O MITO DA LUA ... Em Roma, o Vaticano foi erguido num local onde antes se venerava a deusa-mãe, que, no cristianismo é a Santa Madre Igreja. É Maria, a mãe de Cristo. ... http://vanessatuleski.com.br/v2/aprenda-sobre-astrologia/mitologia-dez-planetas/o-mito-da-lua/ Mitologia americana pré-colombiana Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... para os índios brasileiros, Cairê ou Jaci. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Jaci Jaci (do tupi îasy "lua"), na mitologia Tupi, é a deusa da Lua, protetora dos amantes e da reprodução. É identificada com Vishnu dos hindus e com Ísis dos egípcios. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaci Mitologia judaica Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Entre os judeus, seu aspecto mutante transformou-a na representação do judeu nômade. ... ... o “sábado” e o “sabá” dos judeus tiveram origem nos cultos lunares ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Mitologia cristã Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Na Idade Média, os alquimistas a usavam para simbolizar o mercúrio, elemento fundamental do corpo humano. Até a Igreja Católica mantinha então um pé nos cultos lunares: aconselhava os fiéis a esperar a benéfica Lua Crescente para se casar ou mudar de casa. Ainda hoje, a imagem da Imaculada Conceição mostra a santa pisando uma Lua Crescente, que indica ressurreição e renovação. A imagem tem um segundo sentido: o do cristianismo vencendo o islamismo, cujo símbolo é exatamente o Crescente. O próprio São Jorge tem um “ancestral mitológico” numa antiga lenda oriental, da época do conquistador mongol Gengis Khan (século XIII), que falava de um guerreiro que combatia sem parar o dragão que vive na Lua. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Mitos Lunares ... Na Idade Média, vamos ver o poder maléfico da Lua/mulher ser ainda mais forte, pois Lilith a Lua Negra, ganha força e poder nas mãos do Tribunal Eclesiástico e da Inquisição. A história da primeira mulher de Adão e sua rebeldia, reforçam idéias do tipo "a mulher é má por natureza e o diabo tem facilidade para corromper". As bruxas, são consideradas adoradoras da Lua - daí a representação bastante comum, delas voando em uma vassoura, tendo a Lua ao fundo - A Lua é considerada a responsável pela gravidez, pelo aborto ou por quaisquer coisas ligadas à sexualidade feminina. ... http://www.uranometrianova.pro.br/historia/Mitos/lua/mitoslunares.htm Mitologia árabe Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... No Corão dos árabes, ela é Qatar, símbolo do poder transformador de Alá. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Mitologia popular Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Ela também compõe o cenário para personagens fantásticos como o lobisomem. Segundo a pesquisadora de cultura popular Maria do Rosário Tavares de Lima, o primeiro registro desse mito está no livro Metamorfoses, do poeta latino Ovídio (43 a.C.-17 d.C.). “Com pequenas variações de um povo para outro, a história do homem condenado a se transformar em lobo e correr toda noite sete cidades à caça de carne humana existe no mundo inteiro”, diz ela. ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Mitos Lunares ... O luar, também contribuiu muito para que lendas ligadas à Lua surgissem. Sabemos que uma noite enluarada, traz consigo uma maior capacidade de visão e por isso, algumas pessoas que, especialmente no passado, não tinham coragem de se expor durante o dia eram avistadas em noites de Lua cheia. Essas infelizes criaturas eram portadoras de uma terrível doença, denominada Porfiria congênita. As pessoas que sofrem dessa doença, muitas vezes, possuem a aparência dos lendários lobisomens. Os próprios lobos, animais tão selvagens e perigosos quanto quaisquer outros animais selvagens, foram considerados, muitas vezes, como "familiares de bruxos" isto é, criaturas que trabalhavam para os bruxos e feiticeiros adeptos da magia negra. Essa má fama dos lobos se deve ao fato de ser um animal de difícil intimidação por humanos e dele gostar de uivar para a Lua, hábito que não tem absolutamente nada haver com os medos e superstições dos seres humanos. ... http://www.uranometrianova.pro.br/historia/Mitos/lua/mitoslunares.htm Astrologia Sob o domínio da Lua: os mitos deste satélite ... Essa herança lunar é universal —está presente em todas as culturas, com diferentes interpretações. Na astrologia, tudo o que tem forma e é mutável é regido pela Lua. “Não é ela que causa, fisicamente, as transformações”, comenta o astrólogo Oscar Quiroga. “A Lua é apenas a maior analogia que o homem encontrou no Cosmo para as mudanças vividas na Terra.” ... http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml Sites http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lua_%28mitologia%29 http://vanessatuleski.com.br/v2/aprenda-sobre-astrologia/mitologia-dez-planetas/o-mito-da-lua/ http://www.uranometrianova.pro.br/historia/Mitos/lua/mitoslunares.htm http://super.abril.com.br/ciencia/dominio-lua-mitos-deste-satelite-441015.shtml http://www.olhosdebastet.com.br/textos/Planetas%20e%20Mitos.htm http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selene http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=selene-bio-1&fromdoc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0104 http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diana_%28mitologia%29 http://www.dec.ufcg.edu.br/biografias/MGSelene.html http://allofthemitology.blogspot.com.br/2008/03/sis-deusa-da-lua-e-da-natureza.html http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanna http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ishtar http://global.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/545523/Sin http://allofthemitology.blogspot.com.br/2008/03/sis-deusa-da-lua-e-da-natureza.html http://www.teiadethea.org/?q=node/152 http://www.infopedia.pt/$ishtar;jsessionid=gz+DbXUSQ1Sv+OGKYnC66w__ http://fadabruxa.blogspot.com.br/2009/02/ishtar-deusa-babilonica-da-lua.html http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shiva http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaci Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar para Mitologia voltar para Lua